


Les oiseaux qu'on met en cage  囚籠之鳥

by Sakura_Soul_General



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_Soul_General/pseuds/Sakura_Soul_General





	Les oiseaux qu'on met en cage  囚籠之鳥

_La sottise, l’erreur, le péché, la lésine,_  
Occupent nos esprits et travaillent nos corps --Les Fleurs du mal(惡之華)  
  
  
1.  
  
　　打從第一眼開始，Mycroft就對Lestrade有與趣。當然他找人暗中調查了Lestrade，只為找住他的弱點。最後他找到了，但卻也成為了他的弱點。  
  
　　”慢...慢點......”在Mycroft猛烈的抽插下，Lestrade只能不完整地說出請求。整間房間都充滿淫穢的水聲與肉體的拍打聲。”可你的身體可不是這樣說，我親愛的探長。” Mycroft繼續全力頂到Lestrade的前列線點。不停被頂到最敏感肉壁的Lestrade無法控制自己的腰，被欲望控制的他只能擺動自己的腰，讓Mycroft插得更深。Mycroft咬着Lestrade胸前充血的乳頭，也不忘用手玩弄另一邊的果實。被朦着雙眼的Lestrade在沒有視力的情況下變得更敏感，前後的玩弄令他情不自禁地叫了出來。”別弄...啊！”這並沒有令Mycroft停手，反而變成了催情的作用，Mycroft感覺到Lestrade快要射出，用手拿着Lestrade的陰莖並按着馬眼。”放...唔...放開...” 被按着沒法射出的感覺，更令後穴更緊。Mycroft只好更用力頂着那一點並說”我們一起去...好嗎?...”接著Mycroft放開手，Lestrade便射了。同時，Mycroft也在他體內射了。在射進體內時，Lestrade說了”.我...愛你......”便累暈了。看着Lestrade滿面淚痕的睡容，Mycroft抱着他說”Je t'aime.”  
  
　　不論是工作上還是感情上，Mycroft喜歡把所有事都在自己的掌握之中，就像把人們的言行都在自己的預計中。他也試過把Lestrade困在屋子，只為不讓他去處理一些危險到可能讓死神從自己身邊把他拿走。在期間和事件完結後一個月，Lestrade都沒有和他溝通，甚至沒有眼神的接觸。最後，當然在Mycroft的計算下與Lestrade和好了，只是他派多了幾個特二到蘇格蘭場。  
  
　　從Lestrade在辨離婚那時，Mycroft就關心他。久而久之，探長便愛上了Mycroft。工作上，Lestrade不會讓步，因為他不想別人用特別的眼光去對待他。可是在感情上，總是Lestrade讓步。  
  
　　那名叫愛情的種子被Mycroft種在Lestrade的心裡，長出堅硬的藤蔓，變成Lestrade的籠子，使他變成了籠中鳥。  
　　  
　　但人總會反抗，Lestrade也不例外。  
  
　　”Mycroft，你可以解譯一下現在發生了甚麼事？我可記得自己沒有請假！”Lestrade氣沖沖地走進Mycroft的辨公室，一下反手把門關上，過大的力度使門在關上的一瞬間發出巨響。Mycroft便從文件中抬起頭，看着Lestrade說”因為幾個特工已經因為那殺人案而死，還要被分肢，有些內臟不見了。在器官黑市也沒有出現，大概被凶手吃了。你認為我還會讓你去嗎？”  
  
　　”那就是說最新來的都是你的人？我說了多少篇我不需要！我是蘇格蘭場的探長，每天都和死神用自己的生命打賭，而不是你的寵物！”Lestrade的理智一秒當了機，他不喜歡被別人認為他軟弱。”麻煩你，別插手我的工作。”接着便離開辦公室。  
  
　　那一晚，Lestrade沒有回到二人的家，他待在蘇格蘭場的辦公室，而黑色的轎車也停在蘇格蘭場的對面沒有離開。  
  
\---TBC(?)---


End file.
